


Your Eyes on Me

by aishahiwatari



Series: McKirk shorts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Although very little dancing actually takes place, Described Explicit Sex, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Open Ending, Or Canon Divergence maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: AU wherein Leonard started med school in San Francisco and a few years later than originally planned.While working as an exotic dancer to pay his school bills, he meets a man named Jim who claims to be a Starfleet Captain.





	Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest... I was going to put more emphasis on the exotic dancer thing but with the way this turned out, it’s kind of incidental. Leonard and Jim could have met in a very similar way had they first spoken at a boring party or been next to each other in a queue at a supermarket.
> 
> That said, hope you enjoy!

“So what is it you do, Jim?”

 

Leonard had never been one for dancing in silence. He preferred a more personal touch, tried to get to know his customers. It worked, usually, kept them coming back unless they were after a brain-dead, simpering tart, but he had never been much good at that particular act, anyway.

 

That particular night’s guest of honour was intriguing, too. The club was close enough to town to get a few of the more adventurous Starfleet cadets from time to time but this man was no cadet. There was something in the way he carried himself, a sort of natural authority. An officer, maybe, although he’d introduced himself simply by his first name when his companions had bought him a dance from Leonard.

 

“I’m a Starfleet Captain.”

 

Leonard laughed, soft and low, at that, straddled Jim’s lap to unbutton his own shirt, shifting his hips all the while to the beat of the pounding bass. They were in a back room, private and alone, but the curtain did little to block out the music from the main bar. “You don’t have to impress me, sweetheart, I’m dancin’ regardless.”

 

Jim seemed to find that amusing, smirked as he relaxed back in his seat, his eyes on Leonard’s even though he had to know the better show was down below. They were a beautiful, piercing blue, though, sparkling -Leonard imagined- with wit and intelligence.

 

“You’d know about it, if I were trying to impress you.”

 

With a good-natured roll of his eyes, Leonard shrugged his shirt from his shoulders, felt a rush of triumph as the so-called-Captain’s eyes ticked down and then lingered. Leonard made sure to stretch to his best advantage. “What would you do if you were trying to impress me?”

 

Yeah, so it was probably a little too close to flirting for Leonard’s own good. But he was a purveyor of fantasy. It was only right that he got to play a little too, when he found an attractive man who wasn’t interested in patronising or, worse, touching him. Besides, words were as far as it would go. Club rules, and Leonard’s own pride, had always prevented him from seeking more, even when he’d had generous offers and yet another bill to pay for school.

 

“If I were trying to impress you…” Jim repeated thoughtfully -stalling for time, obviously- before continuing, “I’d take you to dinner. I’d ask about your day. I’d hold your hand, kiss you goodnight at the door. Just once. Slow, and sweet. Tell you how beautiful you are. Agree to see you again the following week. Call you. Send you flowers. Text you to tell you how much I miss you. 

 

“Then I’d make dinner, having found out your favourite foods, and we’d eat together, just talking. The goodnight kiss would be longer, deeper. I’d run my hands through your hair, my lips down your throat. Leave every cell of you craving more, before I called you a cab and wished you a safe journey home.

 

“And then the third date. An aquarium, or a museum, maybe. We’d look at everything but never see it, too consumed with the need to get somewhere private. It’d be so hard to go slow, but I’d manage, undressing you one button at a time until I had you spread out beneath me, hard and wanting. Your eyes’d go dark and you’d feel so warm as I kissed every inch of your skin. Every inch. You’re so gorgeous, flushed and panting.

 

“Our first time, I’d open you up gradually, gently, no pain, just a slick slide in and out with my fingers until I could fold you in half and sink into you. I’d go slow and deep, and I wouldn’t take my eyes off you for a moment. Making sure to remember every single second because maybe I wouldn’t get another chance. I could never take you for granted. I’d watch you come, and just hear you breathe my name, and clench tight around me. 

 

“When I came, too, I’d hope you’d let me do it inside, just emptying into the warm, wet heat of you. I’d wrap my arms around you while we slept, wake you up with my mouth around your cock, bring you to the edge and swallow you down before breakfast. With plenty of coffee. I wouldn’t want to let you out of my bed, but I’d send you off with a kiss and a promise of more.”

 

Leonard’s mouth hung open. He had stopped moving, even subconsciously to the beat, and just knelt over Jim’s slightly spread legs. Jim wasn’t allowed to touch, of course, but he hadn’t needed to. He had Leonard half-hard with just his words and he was straining at his tight black jeans himself. Leonard only wore dress pants and rather abbreviated underwear, but there was suddenly far too much clothing in the way. He was a dancer, not a hooker, but at no point had Jim offered to pay him and he was only human.

 

“My shift finishes at eleven,” he said, before he could think better of it.

 

Jim’s face lit up with his beaming smile.

  
  
  
  


“You know-“ Leonard panted, as his back hit the wall of Jim’s apartment and his mouth was claimed by another very capable one- “I’m not a teenaged girl. You don’t have to wait ‘til the third date to fuck me.”

 

Jim gasped out a laugh into his throat, kissing and sucking and biting, a whirlwind of intensity even as he pressed himself against Leonard, hips grinding and thrusting. “Thank fuck. I’m a terrible cook.”

 

They were both laughing as Jim dragged them to his bedroom, both of them shedding clothes all the way.

  
  
  
  


“Bones?” Jim peered over Leonard’s shoulder to ask, catching sight of the anatomy flash cards on his comm screen.

 

“Yeah. I have a test today.” Leonard shot a faux-dark look at Jim, who had ensured he barely slept and looked appropriately repentant about that fact. Which was to say, not repentant at all. He had fucked Leonard long and slow, and blown him in lieu of a wake-up call, like he’d promised, but he had also woken them both up at some ludicrous time of the morning to fuck himself on Leonards cock for what felt like hours, flushed and sweating and truly, stunningly beautiful.

 

“So you’re actually a med student? I thought that was one of those things that strippers just said.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. He was more than used to hearing those sentiments, often in much more offensive terms, so he didn’t object to Jim’s well-meaning if blunt query.

 

“I am actually in med school. Should graduate in a couple of years, with any luck. Then I can get to patching up you cocky Starfleet types. I bet your doctor’s wholly overworked.”

 

“Joke’s on you, I don’t have a doctor.”

 

Leonard groaned, sipped his coffee. It was the real stuff, not the replicated kind, worth savouring every mouthful. “So- will I see you at the club again?” He dared to ask, telling himself that his pounding heart was just a result of the caffeine kicking in. 

 

The way Jim’s gaze immediately dropped didn’t bode well. Damnit. Leonard hadn’t been expecting an epic romance, of course, but the prospect of another date would have been nice.

 

“I ship out today. Hence the celebration last night. And the dance. You, uhh- don’t get much human contact on a starship. We’ll be on a two year mission.”

 

Leonard didn’t ask what ship. What was the point? Either Jim was telling the truth, and he was going to be light-years away, or he was lying because he didn’t want to see Leonard again. Both amounted to the same thing.

  
  
  
  


He thought about that night many times, over the next few years, never going so far as to consider Jim the one who got away, but certainly never meeting anyone like him again. Never finding someone who took his breath away with just a few words, who murmured nonsensical affection to him during what was supposed to be a one-night stand. Leonard had no way of contacting him, didn’t even know his last name, but it didn’t stop Leonard wondering, staring up at the stars sometimes and just blindly hoping that wherever Jim was, he was happy.

 

But it was Jim’s voice that he heard encouraging him when he started therapy. When he overcame his aviophobia. When he applied for Starfleet and ticked the box that said he’d be willing to accept a starship posting. San Francisco was nice enough, but there was nothing keeping him there.

 

He did have his own office at the hospital, though, which was why he wasn’t entirely blindsided one day when he entered the building and was hastily pulled aside by Janice.

 

“Did you apply for Starfleet?” She hissed, not waiting for an answer before she continued. “There’s some guy here to see you. Says he’s a Captain.”

 

It had taken a little longer than Leonard had thought it would, actually. From the tone of the emails he had been exchanging with a Captain Pike, it had sounded like they couldn’t wait to have him on board. But he hadn’t heard anything at all for a couple of weeks.

 

“Just keeping my options open,” he told Janice, who unwillingly released him. “I’ll let you know what he says.”

 

When he walked into the room, he recognised the Captain’s uniform immediately -he’d been studying- although the man himself was facing the anatomically correct model of a Klingon skeleton that stood against the back wall.

 

“Captain,” Leonard greeted.

 

The Captain brushed his fingers against the model with a nostalgia-tinged murmur of, “Bones,” that made Leonard’s heart clench even before Jim had fully turned to face him.

 

Confused and thoroughly taken aback, Leonard examined the uniform again, checking he had made no mistake before the half-formed thought escaped. “Holy shit, you weren’t lying.”

 

Jim was as gorgeous as Leonard remembered, maybe even more so, since he’d been conscious of indulging too deeply in fantasy. He seemed a little older, of course, an impression less tangible than simply the way he looked, although there were a couple of extra lines on his face that Leonard didn’t recall. He still made Leonard’s heart pound, his palms sweat like he was a teenager asking a girl to prom.

 

He watched Jim’s grin turn rueful, faux-repentant, so familiar despite the years that had passed. “I also wasn’t lying about not having a doctor. But I hear you’re looking for work.”


End file.
